Forever and Always
by MaliJo
Summary: It was two years ago since she left him, lying there in need of love. Just as he was starting to get his life back on track, she comes back and not alone. Elsa's brought more than just old feelings, but also... a baby and Hans is the father. His only question is, why must she leave so soon again? (Some Helsa, a lemon or two, Modern AU).
1. Vera Wang and Dior

**A/N:**** A brief and stubbly first chapter for a very stubbly drama/romance/thriller. Other people promise but I can _guarantee_ that future chapters will come out much better. I'm also a slow updater, but I do put love into my writing which is more than most can say.**

**Never the less, please read, fave, follow and review if this is to your enjoyment. I love to hear ideas too. Oh by the way, no powers and/or magical creatures.**

**Rated M: For heavy violence, language, a small amount of smut and some angsty themes. (All the gritty stuff for later chapters, nay?). I'll leave the boring disclaimers of such at the end. Read on :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Vera Wang and Dior

* * *

><p>"<em>You're a fucking emotionless robot!" an 18 year-old Elsa screamed at her 19 year-old partner who stood, his hands clenched into fists, his teeth restricting his tongue from saying something he'd later regret. <em>

_Hans took a brief moment to stare at Elsa, his girlfriend of five years, his highschool sweetheart, now his arch enemy; or so it seemed. She wore her usual braid, falling past her left shoulder, sprigs of blonde hair sticking out in crazy directions, black tear tracks down her flustered cheeks, beer splashed on her navy blue vest, dripping on those army shorts and bare feet. He loved her, so much. But she hated him. _

_She hated him for going out drinking until four in the morning, for never talking about the nonsense she called "feelings"._

_He swallowed. There was a bag beside her shoes in the corner of the room. Her blue rucksack, Hans faintly made out the corner of his picture poking from the top of the soon-to-go fabric. That which warmed his intoxicated heart, just for a second. So much so that he hadn't even realised Elsa was still straining her beautiful voice shouting at him. What a waste._

"_I'm sorry" Hans said quietly, the tone of Elsa's voice then drifting into a whisper. _

"_It's the same everyday" Elsa sighed, her anger fading into past tense "You say you're sorry but you still leave me here, with your brothers". _

"_Ignore them, they are scum! I promise, I've nearly got enough money to get us out of this shit hole, never again will they-"_

"_Bully you, Hans? Fucking grow up!" _

_Elsa had her back turned for a while until she heard a sob fill the room from behind her. With wide eyes, she unfolded her arms and rotated around to see two tears fall slowly to the ground and Hans, hunched over his own sadness. Her eyes fogged up once again, she stared at the love of her life, the man she thought she'd spend the rest of her life with. No more. _

"_Elsa…" he breathed, his voice wobbly and unsteady. Her heart sank and beat so fast at the same time as she padded towards him and embraced him close though he was considerably taller than her. _

_She ran her fingers through his hair and sighed softly into his ears the words of a song they once danced to in prom and came to love dearly ever since. _

"_Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore..." she whispered softly almost as a song and at that point, Hans overflowed with heavy tears pouring like fountains from his eyes as he fell to his knees, sobbing roughly into her stomach. Though still, she continued to soothe his cinnamon locks, holding her own tears steady. She just wasn't one to cry in front of others though her heart was beating at each thought that passed her mind of walking out of that door forever, leaving behind the only man that held her close and helped her become the strong young woman she was now but, some things couldn't be explained further than that. She couldn't stay here. _

"_Elsa" he sniffed again, grabbing her attention. She swallowed thickly and kissed his forehead. _

"_Hans" she replied. He inhaled softly, he loved the sound of his name rolling from her tongue. It always soothed him. _

"_Do you love me?" He asked. He was returned with silence, she pulled back and and inhaled, opening her mouth to say that of course she did but he interrupted once more. "I just want you to love me, I just want someone to love me. Please" Hans breathed, practically begging whispers. _

_A tear finally rolled down Elsa's cheek but she wiped it away, mustering all the courage she could. "Oh Hans. You don't need me to love you" she sighed. _

"_But I do" he protested, gripping onto her tightly as if she'd simply float away. _

"_No" Elsa answered, her soft hands leaving his smoothe fringe. "You need a machine that will say 'I love you' when you push a button because I'm leaving here now. I love you and I truly thought we could make it work but until you can love yourself, get over the fact that your brothers are assholes after your happiness, you don't need me". _

_And so after convincing herself that this was the right thing and it was what they both needed, she left him. A crying drunken mess on the floor. She told him she would come back soon and she wouldn't be far. But as news got around, Hans learnt she had fled from London to Anchorage, thousands of miles away. _

_And that was two years ago._

* * *

><p>Then, Hans woke up.<p>

The first thing he saw in his tiny box room, was the ceiling staring back at him as it often did. His eyes then drifted to the widow, lace curtains revealing the the darkness of early hours. He stiffly turned in his murky green satin sheets to face the clock. It read 4:39am. And behind it, there she was.

Her beautiful blue eyes gazing into his from behind glass. Her face smiling sweet at him though her back was visible, her head was turned and it was a gorgeous memory of the two of them. Written with faded marker in the corner read: _Forever and Always, Elsa. _

He'd kept that old simple photo for two years now, sometimes holding it close or staring at it as the sun rose along with him each morning. He never got tired of the sight but what he missed most, was her voice singing gently to him, her soft laugh in his ear after he'd told her an old story or the simplest of phrases she'd use often. _I love you, forever and always. _

Hans rubbed the sleep from his eyes, wondering if they'd ever close peacefully again. That same night or the next after and so on. He knew it was near impossible to rest happily once again, the way he did when she lay beside him. But _she _was not here, it had been two years and today, he couldn't afford any distractions.

The humble reason being, Hans was at his next job interview and unlike the first several for starbucks, Heathrow airport security and other such companies, this was a long-term job. For his father's business.

The thirteenth brother wanted desperately to avoid the Westerguard business for it's dodgy sales and crude partnerships but after years of pestering and one single year of fruitless job searching in the over-crowded and murky city of London, he had no choice but to give in. Perhaps it would be the gateway to a new and better life, more money to get on his feet, get off the booze and forget the pain of the past that lingered so freshly in his mind. Memories of his mother, of Elsa. All too painful memories.

After gazing longer at the photograph of Elsa, sunlight hitting her perfectly through the trees of Hyde Park. That one memory was their second date, the day everything started to brighten like the sunshine in the sky on that one eventful Sunday, when usually, only rain hit England. Only rain hit Hans, she was his sunshine, his rays through the unpromising clouds. His turning point.

He sighed away those memories, hoping that the small pang in his chest would fade as he closed his eyes and held his breath but alas, it stayed until he sighed once more, a sigh of utter defeat and gently caressed the picture frame in his palms, smiling faintly at the weathered object.

"Always" he whispered before softly placing the frame in his bedside drawer, closing her away like each morning and retrieving his phone from the bedside table to find he had two messages in his inbox. From his girlfriend.

_Riley: Hi, you awake (4:30am)_

_Riley: Damn, it sucks working late, I hope you're looking forward to it! x (4:38am)_

Hans swallowed, briefly smiling. Riley appeared in his life three months after Elsa left him. As a short-term security guard for the Heathrow airport, a certain woman had left her grandmother's necklace in Hans' department and on her return, the two met once again after Hans had lost his job and it was over two cups of pumpkin chai latte in Hans' next job at starbucks that got her the precious jewellery back. It was then that jobs became as meaningless as men's nipples to Hans and he finally decided to focus on his social life, to try and forget Elsa of Anchorage. Though like many of his personal experiments, it failed. Riley was his only distraction from his brothers, not Elsa.

He replied finally after a few moments of deep thought.

_Hans: Hi, yes I'm awake. It seems we're telepathic. (4:45am) _

After pressing the 'send' button Hans glared in thought up at the ceiling once more, trying to remember what time it'd be in Alaska right now. After a while of working out, he estimated that the time would be around 6:00pm, early evening. He then got thinking about how Elsa insisted the pair were telepathic wherever they were. Perhaps she was right. Hans guessed that she'd be awake now, not thinking about him.

His phone buzzed and vibrated under his palm, he faced the screen up to read.

_Riley: Starbucks at 9, okay? Riley's got to get herself some beauty sleep. (4:47am)_

_Hans: Sounds delightful. (4:48am)._

Hans thrusted one hand through his warm dark fringe and glanced through his translucent curtains for the second time to reveal a slightly paler and lighter sky. Another day, another morning, another second of simply living. The initial excitement and nervousness of his job hunting had died down a few months ago. Now it was a gaudy chore, nothing but a waste of time and energy.

Nonetheless, Hans got to his feet, sinking his toes into the shaggy rug beside his bed and padded out of his room quietly, deciding an early morning would be fit for such a day and so he tip-toed past the endless amounts of doors until he appeared at the main upstairs bathroom, pulling down his boxer shorts and stepping into a steaming hot shower after the door was securely locked. If he couldn't have a bigger room like the rest of the ginger assholes carrying the Westerguard fortune, he sure was going to have a long, soothing shower.

**Later**

"Hey!" Cooed an energetic Riley as she spotted Hans emerging from the glass starbucks door, setting his umbrella in the stand and unzipping his raincoat before making his way over to the small booth Riley had saved for the two of them, one right by the window. Though there really wasn't much to look at besides the greyness of London pavements and sea of flimsy umbrellas, barely defiant against the harsh and cold rain.

"Same old, same old, eh?" Riley commented as she noticed Hans observing the weather once again as if it were an annoying yet intriguing child.

"Seems like it" he nodded before taking a seat and smiling thoughtfully as the pumpkin chai latte caught his eyes. "Thanks" he voiced aloud, watching as Riley's almond eyes lit up and her grin widened. "No problem".

As the two began sipping quietly on their coffee and thinking of things to say, Hans observed her outfit. A white blouse with a black ribbon under a large Peter Pan collar, black leggings and boots. Her hazel hair in a bun and a face full of pastel. She looked stunning for a woman who'd been working till ridiculous hours in the morning. Elsa always looked like a bedridden mess each morning. But that was one of the many things Hans adored.

The man was so deep in thought over his happiest memories, he barely realised that the mood had dimmed like an extinguished candle and Riley was as silent as the breeze that followed, ghosting past his spine. She opened her mouth to speak.

"You're thinking of her again, aren't you?" Interrupted a voice, Riley. Yet a soft and deep Riley, not the usual bubbly and grinning Riley that Hans knew before. He gulped and shuffled in his seat, looking anywhere but her eyes as if he'd done nothing.

"Hans, let's just have a good morning, okay? Together?" She asked, reaching out for his hand and giving it a light squeeze from across the table. Hans sighed peacefully, returning the small gesture and tilting his head. "Okay" he agreed. "Tell me about important job interviews the dos and don'ts".

**Nightfall **

Hans, tuckered out and tired, stumbled in through the door of his shared home, his ear pressed against his mobile resting against one broad shoulder whilst his hands juggled the essential briefcase, umbrella and jacket. He was of course, speaking to Riley who had called him two minutes after the job interview which was surprisingly faster than Hans thought it'd be.

"How was it, how was it!?" Gleefully screamed his girlfriend on the other end of the connection, her excitement practically fizzing through the distance between the two. Hans chuckled worriedly, hoping to journey to his box room without any disturbances from his older siblings.

"Let me get in first" he laughed quietly, hauling his luggage up the staircase and heaving his sweaty weight up each tiring step. Unfortunately, halfway up the winding monstrosity of a climb after such a long day appeared the fifth oldest brother.

Hans sighed, drooping down like a drenched flower. He simply waited for the sly comment or pathetic remark but none came, instead Hans gazed back up to see his brother, Carl's eyes filled with sympathy, for the first time in over ten years, one of his brothers actually stared at Hans with emotion.

The redhead swallowed, unsure of what to think, carelessly feeling out for his jaw that was gaping open slightly. He was sure that Carl could sense it. Though uneasy feelings seeped into Hans' stomach, his father was dead, his mother wasn't his real mother. It had to be some kind of terrible news. For a moment, Hans felt he'd pass out just from the thoughts bringing a stinging sensation to his eyes, a scarlet colour to his face. He couldn't take anymore pain.

"Hans" Carl spoke with a deep serious tone. The subject swallowed thickly, weakly nodding his head up and down, still in mere shock yet amazement. He was about to open his mouth until he felt two large paws clasp his shoulders and on the other end, Carl glared at him with an uneasy glint in those same green eyes.

All was said that needed to be said. Hans shook free of his brother's grip and hurried up the remaining stairs, his breath loose and jagged as he dropped everything he carried onto the top of the staircase in the landing hall.

"Hans, are you okay?" Riley asked, still balancing between his shoulder and ear. Hans had nearly forgot.

"I'll call you back!" He stated, turning his phone off and shoving it in his pocket, sprinting down the long and wide hallway towards his room where he halted suddenly, his breath returning much slower.

The last steps were very slow as he inhaled a smell he had'nt smelt for two years… Frosted Miss Dior with and hint of Vera Wang Princess… Could it be…?

Sheepishly, he pushed open the door to his small room so it creaked open. The light was turned on, the smell was even more potent and there was soft breathing sounding from behind the walls. He inhaled sharply, unsure whether to take the next step as he was already shaking, scared to wish for someone that would never be here, scared to face the rejection of his hallucinations once more.

His foot entered the scene first and then, his head poked out from behind the door to firstly find a flash of striking blonde hair, a fistful of pale blue eyes and then, just like the photo that for some reason was once again laid out on his bedside table, there she was. Not a picture, or a dream, it was _her_. Elsa.

"E-Elsa, Elsa-"

"Hans". It was the same way she had said his name before she held him close and then left him in broken pieces.

She broke his dome once again, just the sight of her shattered all his dignity as he remembered every small detail about their last encounter, the alcohol and perfume smell in the air, the tension that lay close and not far behind.

Something he hadn't quite noticed yet until just now, was the pushchair Elsa had managed to squeeze into the room, a sleeping baby poking it's head out from under its blanket, two mittens she wore and a small layer of same blonde hair did Hans see peak out from under a woolen hat.

"A-are you babysitting?" Hans asked shakily, barely able to speak due to the shock, the fear, the relief all crashing into his head like a tsunami. A full on load of data that was too much for him to store. He swallowed a huge lump in his throat again and twiddled anxiously with his thumbs.

"This is Lucy" Elsa announced, her eyes just as stern and focused as Carl's was only minutes before. Hans itched the back of his neck, realising that indeed she was not babysitting. Or if she was, it were her own child. That's what he was expecting her to say but he was definitely not expecting the next words to fall from her mouth.

"Lucy is your daughter".

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, cliff-hanger. Intended. ;)<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Frozen, nor any components mentioned in this story, the cover image is also, not mine. I own but the storyline and the wonderful OCs. **

**Like I said, leave a review. I was up till 2am editing this on a school night. I love me some reward if that's cool. See you next chapter!**

**~MaliJo x**


	2. The Beginning (of the End)

**Chapter Two**

The Beginning (of the End)

* * *

><p><strong>Three months before "<strong>_**the **__**breakup"**_

"This party is balls" Hans sighed, feeling himself sweat in his grey tuxedo, his clammy fingers wrapped around the neck of a long champagne glass. The only source of comfort fueling him was the ravishing woman clasping onto his right arm, leaning on his shoulder with a small smile. Elsa.

She wore her hair in a tight bun, a strapless midnight-blue evening dress pooling all the way down to her ankles, her face lightly made up with bluebell eyeshadow. She looked outstanding and her smile was so tranquil, Hans could only continue to wonder why she walked around with him, a washed-up child prodigy sludge monster.

He nervously adjusted his tie around his damp neck and stroked back his red fringe, walking slowly past the crowd with Elsa attached to him like a barnacle. It was the first ever rich and fancy party he'd attended for years, the first suit he wore since Carl's wedding. It was Elsa's school reunion.

Of course, Elsa attended a rich and private school, courtesy to the riches she was left behind by her father and the parties were dull. Extravagant, alluring, but quiet and dull.

"Just stay for one more hour, come on babe" she smiled pleadingly with large glassy orbs.

"But I don't know anyone here" Hans whispered, forcing a smile to anyone who formally glanced his way.

Elsa then suddenly came to a halt, gliding before him and holding his hands, gently pulling them down from the fiddling position he made with his tie to do it herself. She gently folded over the material, occasionally grinning at Hans if they caught each other in a long non-blink gaze and then she smoothed her palms over his chest, sighing contently at the feel of his own arms wrapped around her waist.

"You're doing great, just keep it up a little longer then I promise, I'll reward you" the blonde smirked innocently up at him, kissing him in the corner of his lips before trailing off to reunite with old friends and teachers.

Hans smiled lopsidedly to himself and drifted towards the refreshments table, pouring himself another glass of champagne before downing half, feeling the bubbly liquid trickle down his throat and soothe his nerves.

Apparently they were in one of Elsa's friend's houses or rather; mansions. The lady was called- as far as his knowledge extended, Anita and the mansion was a nice size, a pool of course in the backyard, the whole building dimmed in cherry-red light, a string quartet sounding from the main balcony that faced the backyard. The whole atmosphere was deep and romantic and Hans had never felt so nervous before.

Having a rich father with a largely successful trade business, he's been to parties and events such as this. Many of times, the suits, the false smiles and what have you. He'd have to perform the whole shebang to impress his father's co-workers and allies. But unlike this, he'd only go because he was expected to. He'd be asked to sit with a low profile in the corner of the room, let the _'better' _brothers do the mingling and keep quiet. He continued attending those parties until it became awfully tedious and he just stopped going, he already understood how it all worked. But here now, he had to talk with others, he had to smile gratefully. As if he meant it.

Now leant up against the table decorated in tall green bottles of chardonnay and exotic grapes and cheeses, he took one more sip of his champagne, his eyes following a sinuous line around the crowd, observing their movements, the way they composed themselves, the way they communicated and bosted. Elsa seemed the only honest one here, the only one that wouldn't let money corrupt her mind.

That was something they both had in common. The two came from rich and well-known families yet prefered the bare necessities of life, to live like normal people and appreciate only what they needed and not things that they could live without and if they ever needed anything more, it would all amount to simply needing each other to make themselves happy because love was something that all the gold in the world could never pay for. They were convinced that they had found it. Perhaps disillusioned or perhaps naive. Whatever the case, at the time, it was good.

Hans' garnet-green eyes settled upon Elsa's poised figure, watching as she clinked glasses with another woman, fair of face and her hair as brunette as the chocolate Elsa would too often marvel over. He smiled instantly when the two caught each other in a very short gaze, conversing a secret look they had developed from the first time he had met her. It was far from love at first sight because love takes a long time to develop but neither could deny that magic elicited as their eyes locked for the first time ever.

"Master Westerguard, correct?" Spoke a voice from behind Hans, curious as the day was long. Hans slowly swivelled backwards to meet the face that had spoke. A man stood there in a cream suit, silver hair combed neatly to the side and blazing almond eyes facing Hans through slightly wrinkled skin. It was clear this man was no stranger to the art of plastic surgery.

"Who wants to know?" Hans finally replied, answering the question with one of his own. The man laughed a small laugh and flicked a small card out of his pocket, handing it to the suspicious redhead who gingerly took it in his hands, sheepishly deciphering the card only to find, it was a business card and suddenly, Hans' stomach churned under the new nerves.

"Felix Headman" introduced the man, holding his hand out to shake and greet Hans who glared dubiously at his gloved hand for a while before finally reaching forward to politely shake it. Felix smiled. "I'm an admirer of the Westerguard trade, it's most fascinating" he then told Hans who sighed an exasperated sigh to himself.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Headman but I'm not at this party for my father, he fights his own battles" Hans informed the old man, handing back the card which was feebly ignored. Felix chuckled as Hans turned away, ready to find Elsa and leave. Felix once again immediately caught the man's attention.

"Don't worry, boy. I'm not here on business, just an old friend of your family" he smiled. Hans stared him over. Felix was as fit as a fiddle, his wrinkles small, his face barely weathered and his hair grey but his back was straight, his voice was smooth and manipulative and his smile shadowed by dark intentions. He was everything you could never trust and yet trust with your life.

"Why are you here then?" Hans queried, filling his champagne glass to the rim for the third time round. Felix smiled towards the brunette woman Elsa had been talking to. The woman was very slim, her skin as smooth as cream, her eyes as glossy as sapphires and her purple dress long and restrictive. She looked like perfection, slightly older, perhaps a year or two but smaller than Elsa and when the woman caught sight of Felix, she instantly skipped towards him, snaking her arm through his.

"It's my wife's reunion of course" Felix told Hans who glanced to the woman and then him a numerous of times until he realised that this lady must be the all-famous Anita, Anita Headman and this was her home. Her smile was gorgeous and Hans felt an uneasy bile-like churning in his stomach, so much so that he diverted his eyes elsewhere, into the depths of his champagne, anywhere but the couple in front of him.

"Of course you are..." Hans gently spoke aloud, taking yet another sip of his bubbly.

"Sorry?" Felix said. Hans quickly glanced up, ignoring the deep and doughy eyes Anita wore.

"Oh, nothing" Hans breathed, wearing the faintest of smiles. "It's a pleasure to finally put a face to the name" He told the two, reaching for Anita's hand and politely kissing the top.

"I'll be on my way now" Hans announced, nodding one last time to the couple and turning away to look for Elsa, not wanting to look back.

Frantically, Hans' eyes scanned the crowd for his dearest and after much hurrying past various different people having to ask a few guests if they had seen an attractive blonde pass, he found Elsa leant against the banister of the balcony at the front of the house where it was quiet and darker and the audience was scarce.

He stood quietly at the doorway, leant against the wall and watching as Elsa gazed out across the horizon, her arms and neck bare in the chilly English breeze of April. Yet she made no flinch of discomfort. He stared at her for a while, she was so beautiful, inside and out. He loved her, so much. More than words could ever explain.

"Did Cinderella run from the party?" He asked in a deep and gentle voice. Elsa slowly turned around, smiling, her eyes inviting him forward to join her as she observed the stars that sprinkled across the sky like silver flakes.

"Hans" she addressed him, following his footsteps with his eyes as he neared her, drink still in hand.

Hans joined her on the edge of the front balcony, fading into the distant sounds of the music and rich natter but also the much louder sound of the wind howling in his ear as he faced the seafront some distance before him, waves lapping up over the shore. He stood beside her, a peaceful silence settled over them.

"Elsa" he whispered after a few precarious moments of nothing but the surrounding sounds to accompany them.

"Yes, Hans?" She answered him. He paused.

"Why are we here?"

"I really don't know".

The two sighed in synchrony and their fingertips brushed together very faintly before they left each other's midsts once again.

"We're going back to London tomorrow" Elsa told him "even though I kind of like Penzance". Hans nodded.

"It sure beats the streets anyway" he agreed, making a small toast as he raised his champagne glass in the air and took a sip. There was another lengthy pause.

"Hey Elsa, can I ask you something?" Hans questioned. She blinked in his direction and drank from her own glass, waiting for him to ask her and so he did. "How old is Felix Headman?". The very question brought an awkward silence upon the two and Elsa leant forward slightly into it, her eyes dead set on the sea line ahead.

"Felix is fifty next month" she informed him and Hans nodded knowingly as if he'd been expecting that very answer. He gently placed his thin champagne glass on the balcony ledge.

"So Anita is a trophy wife?" Hans said aloud, glaring meekly into the deep midnight sky. Elsa nodded before answering.

"Something like that". The two gazed back up at the sky.

He remembered something about the sky that Elsa had told him on their one-and-three-quarter year anniversary.

They stargazed atop a hill in Devon, only a picnic blanket and each other. She told him about how in Alaska, the sky would light up in hundreds of different colours. She said that green and pink would circle the stars and on a clear night, even the milky way was visible. And then they kissed and made love under the stars.

"I don't like this house" Hans declared gently as not to ruin the soft melody of the breeze floating by.

"Me neither" Elsa chimed in "the energy is dark and suppressive". And then the two faced each other, welcoming one another into a warm embrace with nothing but their subtle smiles.

Hans wrapped his protective arms around Elsa's slender figure and she ribboned her own around his abdomen, leaning against his chest and listening to his strong and quickening heartbeat, hammering against his frame. He kissed the top of her head and breathed in the scent of her shampoo. A green apple fragrance.

"This is kind of like our anniversary down in Exmoor" Hans reminded her and she could practically hear the smile in his voice as she buried her head in his neck and quietly inhaled his aftershave.

"It is a little bit" she contently remarked and then the two glanced up at each other and shared a long, passionate kiss, their lips meeting and never wishing to depart again, their fingers intertwining and lights blowing wild in their minds. It was perfect. Despite their broken pasts, imperfections and stubborn problems, these moments were genuinely _perfect_.

When they eventually pulled away their foreheads rested against one another and Hans whispered the words "I love you". Elsa then opened her own mouth to whisper back.

"Forever" she spoke.

"Always" he replied. "Always and forever, forever and always".

Elsa then giggled, gently squeezing his hand. Her laugh was so quiet and sweet, Hans wanted to repeat his stutters over and over just so he could hear her once more, like his favourite song. Like his muse, his melody, his harmony, his bridge, his chorus, his every verse.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, both of them taking in the breathtaking sight of the distant starlight glowing in their eyes and Elsa watched his dimmed green eyes, more alive than ever before, full of compassion and adoration, she never wanted to leave that world and never thought she would have to.

He broke away from the long gaze to finish off his champagne. On a normal occasion, Elsa would have walked off in a huff at his dedication to alcohol as it became a compulsory item in his daily life but tonight, she let him. Because even when his liver was drowned in alcohol, he still viewed Elsa as if she were the most valuable diamond in the world and his voice was still gentle and sincere and besides, it was only champagne.

"Come on" Elsa whispered discreetly, her tone hushed and her grin wide. As soon as Hans placed the now-empty glass on the balcony ledge, she gripped his wrist firmly in her hand and started running, her heels clip-clopping on the stone and marble, Hans struggling to keep up as he was being dragged along by Elsa's strength though both of them, were quietly laughing.

"Where are you taking me!?" He chuckled in a croaky voice as they turned a few corners of the top floor, dodging plant pots and statues that hung close by. Elsa didn't answer him straight away. Instead, she creaked open a tall white door and sheepishly poked her head in, placing a finger to her lips and motioning for Hans to stay silent to which he only but complied.

When she glanced back, Hans was pulled into the room that was dark and spacious but still, light enough to see as the bulbous moonlight pooled in through the windows that were slightly open ajar, the lace and transparent lavender curtains swaying in the soft midnight breeze. Hans had no idea where they were, in this house, in this room but from what he could tell, it was a nicely-kept guestroom to which he rid himself of his grudgingly itchy tie and undid his top button, jumping slightly as he heard the door close and watched the bar of light from the hall close off along with it.

It was peaceful and cool and once he turned, he was greeted with those beautiful azure orbs that sparkled like silver as they focused deeply onto Hans' own bright eyes. Elsa reached up and ran the back of her hand against his arms until they rested upon his shoulders, her freshly-manicured nails gently grazing the back of his neck, making his body shiver and tingle in all the right and yet wrong places. She smiled up at him, being almost unnoticeable standing out of her heels so she fell three inches lower.

"Kiss me" Elsa whispered, caressing the back of his neck and rising up onto her tiptoes and once again, their lips found each other in the maze of uncertainty and just like on the balcony, sparks flew before them, their eyes closed, their hands gently exploring each other's backs and waists until they both moved backwards in sync and Elsa still felt her lips tingle with the feel of Hans though they had now departed.

Both of them longed for the feeling once again and quickly, their lips joined together and became less slow and magical, more passionate and sensual. Hans tensed quickly as he felt his love moan sweetly into his mouth, barely acknowledging the fact that they were slowly waltzing, rotating nice and gradual until Hans found himself seated on the silk sheets of the four-poster bed, still staring up at Elsa who traced her soft hand down his cheek and to its previous position at the back of his neck.

She kissed him on the corner of his lips again and turned around, seating herself on his lap so his eyes fell upon her bare and pale shoulders, her skin as smooth and silver as the starlight filling the cooled room.

He was so infatuated with what he saw close to everyday, because it never got old or tiring that he didn't notice she was looking over her shoulder expectantly, the faintest of grins lining her appetizing lips and bringing shape and colour into her beautiful face.

His eyes left the scrumptious skin on her neck and shoulders and instantly settled on the back of her navy blue satin dress, decorated in rhinestones and diamantes, the back held together with a hidden zip that Hans observed for a moment before swallowing down his compliments and reaching out to grasp it carefully between his fingertips.

Both of them listened as the zip was slowly pulled down, the bodice of the stunning gown falling to her hips and Hans' lap, making way for the even more stunning sight of Elsa's bare torso, a perfectly shaped back, the indents of her spine and shoulder blades as beautiful as every other feature she held was.

Hans reached forward, gently brushing the pads of each of his fingers down the smooth, milky skin and once again tensing above and below the belt as he felt her shiver and sharply intake a gasp at the feel of his cold hands soothing over her like raindrops.

"Hans" she breathed gently, facing him only half bare, her earrings and bun still firmly in place, almost as firm as her chest assets that Hans took one second to observe once again, his insides melting as the thought occurred to him, _she's mine and I'm hers, I love her so very much. _He also smiled at how he never got tired of seeing Elsa with or without clothes and makeup on or off, with or without a smile. As long as she was there with him, he was happy. The happiest man alive in fact.

"Yes?" He whispered, tucking a stray wisp of blonde hair behind her ear and smiling down at her with all the love and fondness in his beating heart. She smiled back at him.

"_Now_ it's almost like Exmoor" she said, her voice a mere whisper away from entrancing. Hans chuckled quietly.

"Yes, almost" he agreed.

The calm and gobsmacked redhead steadily reached up to unhook Elsa's diamond earrings carefully as he had many times before with a steady and focused hand though his heart was racing like a young greyhound. Elsa reached up to unclip her own bun and soft curls sprawled across her neck and shoulders, the green apple scent more hypnotizing and potent than ever.

Hans began kissing down her jawline, Elsa still sat sidewards on his lap as she pulled off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt until the two items fell on a small pile behind him on the bed and not soon after, Elsa wasted no time in hauling herself forward so their exposed skin touched, electricity bubbling and tickling each nerve on their torsos.

Both of them inhaled the feeling of their cold skin up against each other, Hans clearly enjoying the feel of Elsa's perfect cup size dragging across his skin and before they knew it, Elsa fell on her back on the sheets, allowing Hans the night above her and so he did, caressing her body close to his and gently laying her down in the centre of the king-sized bed, her head resting on an abundance of silk pillows as he kissed down her neck again, savouring the taste of each inch of her gorgeous and glowing porcelain skin.

Elsa closed her eyes and focused only on the way the man she loved made her feel, only on the way that his fingertips ghosted over her hips and how his warm lips surprised her each time they pecked her cold skin in no particular trail or order but rather, just where the magnetic force attracted him closer.

Soon the dress had left her completely and piled with his own clothes on the floor, leaving her in nothing but her white satin underwear with the lace band clinging to her waist, a small bow at each side which caused Hans to grin slightly and Elsa felt his smile on her stomach as he continued to pepper her in soft and bitter sweet kisses. All around.

She sighed contently and he sat up, unbuttoning his smart but now crumpled trousers and shaking them off onto the floor, quickly returning to Elsa who still lay in the same position, her knees bent in the air, her arms outwards, her eyes closed and her smile as beautiful as the night was cold. He knelt there for a while, letting his eyes embrace the familiar sight before him. He smiled again, crawling forward and kissing her full on the lips. The blonde's eyes fluttered opened and batted closed at the suddenness before she too, melted deeply into the kiss, their lips piecing together like a jigsaw.

Elsa's left hand tangled itself in Hans' sienna-coloured hair that was slightly damp from the day's gel and nerves but always so soft and comfortable between Elsa's fingers and her left hand travelled south, tracing the lines of his muscled chest that ran all the way down to his belly button, his waistline prominent and the muscles in his arms and back tensed from heaving his weight to hover over Elsa. Elsa who he loved more than life itself. Hans who she adored like a lost song, it was always perfect despite their many differences and backgrounds. To them, each moment of love was forever and always perfect.

As Elsa continued exploring his chest and hair, Hans began a new road that started on Elsa's neck and ended between her perky breasts in which he stopped to kiss each one twice, contemplating whether he wanted to start with the right or left and he happily settled on the left, his soft lips and tongue pleasuring the sensitive mound. He smiled to himself when Elsa began to moan. A sound he'd never grow tired of hearing. In essence, his favourite song.

His right hand sneaked downwards and disappeared under the lace band of her underwear, his fingertips teasing her slowly and softly and she whispered his name, sighed sounds only he'd ever hear and she loved every second, every motive of his; he knew exactly where she wanted him, exactly how to touch her. He knew her physical urges, her emotional crises and every chamber of her heart. He knew her in every way one can know a person, and that's a lot of ways.

After gently stroking and dipping into her moist and silky folds, his mouth now smiling against the right of her chest, he pulled down her last article of clothing fully and kissed downwards, leaving slightly wet teeth marks that went cold when he breathed on them after and when the breeze from the slightly open window hit them and traveled across her now completely-naked body.

He kissed around her hips, her waist, the heat between her legs and the cold on the inside of her thighs. His name rolled off of her tongue slightly louder and more frequent than before now and he made sure to lovingly stroke every spot he indulged his lips in.

When he had crawled back up, his green eyes reuniting with her blue ones and _his _last garment discarded and forgotten, Elsa's palms caressed his cheek, she kissed him in the corner of his lips, her favourite spot and told him there and then how much she loved him. At that moment, he never told her just how much his heart beat and melted into slush at the same time. But he didn't need to, she already knew deep in her mind, deep in her heart.

Elsa's fingers clutched the back of his neck after her thumbs had soothed down his sideburns and that was always Hans' signal. So he kissed her on the cheek, on the tip of her small nose, on the lips as he gently eased into her, his pace just how she liked it. Slow, steady, reassuring but most of all, loving and he continued until her moans of pleasure faded into the whispers of the night's wind.

And that was the beginning of what seemed to Hans now in the present as, the _end_.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**** Some fluffy smut, not too much though because it'd take up another 4,000 words considering it's _me_ writing it. This will _not_ be the only M rated chapter in this story. **

**If you're clever, you'll be able to work out how old Lucy is before I tell you next chapter (if she is conceived this night), which reminds me. Next chapter, we'll be back in that cliff-hanger scene. Stuff is going to go down alright. **

**Many thanks to all the follows, reviews and faves. It means a lot to me and still does, so don't hesitate to do so! Thank you for your patience, expect next chapter hopefully soon :)**

**~MaliJo x**


End file.
